


The Merry Bande Visits Minas Tirith

by Ithiliana



Series: Bondage 'R Us [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Ring has never been found, and a cheeky band of hobbits has set out to make their fortunes. Inspired in April 2003 by the Sons_of_Gondor bondage challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Merry Bande Visits Minas Tirith

**Author's Note:**

> The Ring has never been found, and a cheeky band of hobbits has set out to make their fortunes. Inspired in April 2003 by the Sons_of_Gondor bondage challenge.

That April day in Minas Tirith was hot and sunny, all flowers in bloom, the market bustling, to welcome to Annual Sons of Gondor Armor Feste and Weapons Moote. Sons of Gondor were coming from all over the South kingdom, eager to enjoy the delights White City had to offer. Hot food, good wine, and sex for sale.

Merry Brandybuck rubbed his hands. Their pouches were sure to be heavy.....with coin, he reminded himself. And his Merry Bande were just the ones to lighten their load. Really, they performed a public service.

He set the stool down outside the tent opening, stuck his head back inside, and called Frodo out. A pretty boy, just the thing to bait the customers in, but a little slow at times. Frodo popped out.

"Sit down here," Merry said. "Here, let me fix your shirt."

Pushing Frodo down on the stool, Merry carefully unbuttoned his shirt halfway down to show off the newly acquired gold nipple ring.

"You sit here, bat those big blue eyes at any passing Son of Gondor, and, yes, here," Merry rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a large carrot. "Yep, nibble on this a bit. Or lick it. Just don't BITE it, okay?"

"Okay," said Frodo, happy to be sitting in the sun while Sam and Pippin had to do all the hard work.

Merry stepped back a bit to take in the view. Frodo, nipple ring agleam, blue eyes shining, sat under a slightly crooked sign "Bondage 'R Us." Merry sighed. Pippin meant well, but somehow he never quite carried things through. He'd send Sam out to fix it, although he'd have to remind Sam to keep his hands off Frodo. That was the one thing that would distract Sam. Merry ducked inside the tent.

Frodo sat quietly, nibbling on his carrot, swinging his feet back and forth. The street was filling up, and he noticed a number of large Men, all wearing leather embossed in various places with White Trees and Stars. Lots of bulges all over, though upon noticing him, they were acquiring a few more.

Boromir and Faramir, the regional coordinators of this year's Feste and Moote, were escorting a large group of out-of-town Sons around. Boromir nudged Faramir.

"Is that what I think it is?" Boromir licked his lips.

Faramir stopped lecturing Daramir and Jaramir on the proper way to prepare herbs for healing and looked around. His eyes fell on the fair-skinned blue-eyed Halfling. The gold ring flashing on his chest in the sunlight mesmerized Faramir.

Boromir kicked Faramir. "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

"Huh?" Faramir blinked. "Oh. Well. What do you think it is?"

Boromir sighed. It happened every time his brother laid eyes on a Halfling. He fell in love every time when really all anybody else especially the Halflings wanted out of the deal was some hot sex and an exchange of cold cash.

"Never mind. Hey, fellows, since you've just come in from ranging all over the country, let me recommend the Halfling's tent here. Halflings are well known in Minas Tirith as the best lays around."

Various mutterings and creakings (hard to keep the armor oiled up when you're out on patrol every day) followed his announcement as the Sons of Gondor took note.

Boromir had to shout to be heard over the din. "OK, boys, let's go back to the Citadel for dinner and the opening speech. After dinner, the evening is yours. The next event will be tomorrow at noon, the first round of sword fights, after we all recover from the evening's carousing."

The group rumbled back to the Citadel. Faramir lagged behind, casting yearning glances at the tent.

Inside, Merry rubbed his hands. Nothing like a bit of free advertising. He shouted at Sam and Pippin to finish arranging the cubicles.

A bit after dark, Sons of Gondor began to appear, one at a time. By then, Merry had moved Frodo inside and lit two lanterns outside the tent.

Inside, the light was dim. One candle illuminated Frodo where he sat in a pool of light. His shirt was entirely off and the carrot was gone. Pippin and Sam, dressed in black, and holding silver elven ropes, flanked Frodo.

Merry was waiting at the door to escort each Son in. The menu featured an array of bondage options:

Two, three or four hobbits doing the tying

Assorted positions available (from simple ankle and wrist ties to elaborate display upon an interestingly shaped frame that loomed behind Frodo (depending on purse and flexibility)

Different flavor gags

A range of implements for spankings and other Fun Activities

And, at additional cost, sparkly costumes with elf embroidery (for hobbit or customer)

There were a lot of Big Chests at the back of the tent.

Those Sons of Gondor who came from far Ithilien began to sweat at Option II.B.

They also didn't realize that elven ropes have the interesting property of growing back after you cut a piece off.

After a few hours, all the cubicles were full, and moaning filled the tent.

Boromir and Faramir heard the moans when they arrived (Faramir had wanted to sneak off alone earlier, but Boromir wouldn't let him until their father dozed off).

Boromir smiled. Nice to think that the boys had paid attention to his recommendation. He was sure they'd be very grateful in the morning.

Merry welcomed them in with a deep bow, recognizing the Steward's two sons. Boromir spent some time reviewing the menu carefully and asking about a discount for his earlier recommendation. Faramir immediately migrated to Frodo, flinging himself on the ground at his feet and asking him his name and sign.

Merry beckoned Pippin over to help him take care of Boromir, and signaled Sam to get working with Frodo and Faramir.

Merry and Pippin escorted Boromir to the last free cubicle.

As Sam was cutting off several lengths of his elven rope to tie Faramir onto Frodo's stool (so Frodo could sit on top of Faramir, of course), one last customer arrived.

Tall, dark, with a Very Large Sword, he pushed his way into the tent.

"Just a moment, sir, and someone'll be with you," Sam reassured him, blinking as he seemed to see a white star-like gem shining on the customer's forehead.

The curtains around Boromir's cubicle bulged in interesting ways, and then Merry popped out, wiping his forehead.

"Yes, sir, welcome to 'Bondage 'R Us,'" he said, bowing, then stopped, a large grin stealing over his face. He raced down the tent, flinging himself into the man's arms.

"Aragorn!" he cried. "It's wonderful to see you again. Where was it...Bree last year?"

Aragorn hugged him, then set him down. "Indeed. But I didn't realize you were setting up shop in Minas Tirith."

Merry shrugged. "Oh, well, you know, the lure of the open road and all that. Do you want your regular?"

Aragorn looked around. "You fellows seem pretty busy at the moment. How about if I make an appointment for a special, individual session tomorrow."

"We'll hold ourselves at your command, sire," said Merry, escorting him out. After letting the tent flap swing shut, he stood for a moment, listening. Then he dashed to the cubicle, dragged Pippin out (trousers around his feet), and beckoned Sam over. Nobody tried to distract Frodo from what he was doing to Faramir.

Merry did keep his voice low, though he doubted the man could hear anything over his and Frodo's combined moans.

"Okay, boys, we have to escalate our plans. Get all their purses and pack just what you need. We have to get out of here tonight."

"Why," Pippin pouted. He and Boromir had been having a lot of fun.

"Cause you don't want to see what Aragorn son of Arathorn's REGULAR is, let me tell you." Merry shuddered.

Sam looked interested. "No? Why not?"

"I can't go into detail. It's......too horrible. Let's just say that if you're hanging out with him you don't........get...................second breakfast." Merry fell to the floor, weeping.

Sam and Pippin looked at him in horror. They'd never seen their brave leader so....unhobbited. But his words cut deep into their hearts. Some things were too terrible for any hobbit to face.

Sam picked Merry up and patted him on the back. "There, there, we'll cut their purses and be out of here in no time. Should we try to peel Frodo off Faramir now, or wait until we're ready to leave?"

Merry wiped his tears away and considered what was happening on the stool. If he was any judge, Faramir would be unconscious by the end, and they'd be able to leave quietly.

"Leave him for now, and we'll pick him up just before we leave."

The hobbits of the Merry Bande followed their leader's orders. Quick and soft as shadows they were as they robbed the ecstatic Sons of Gondor, loaded the money and their belongs on Bill the Pony (oh, come on, he HAD to be there, right?), and stole away into the night. Since Frodo was unable to walk by that time, they slung him over the pony as well, just this once


End file.
